


Réquiem de uma Rosa

by felpereBRanco



Category: RWBY
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, Last Rose Of Summer, Requiem, Rose - Freeform, Sacrifice
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felpereBRanco/pseuds/felpereBRanco
Summary: Summer contempla seus momentos finais.





	Réquiem de uma Rosa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForbiddenTaste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenTaste/gifts).



Uma das coisas que mais a machucava não eram as garras afiadas, nem mesmo os ataques - Fortes, ferozes e rápidos. Seus braços cansados e o suor em seu rosto não a machucavam. Não tanto quanto o sentimento que vinha quando mentia para os grandes olhos prateados cheios de preocupação.

“Eu vou voltar, prometo!” Dizia, querendo mais que o mundo que suas palavras tornassem verdades. “Eu te amo.” Ela sempre dizia isso antes de ir, junto com um pequeno beijo em sua testa e um abraço longo - Como se fosse o último.

Ruby, tão inocente, nunca a duvidara, sempre levando suas despedidas com um tom de alegria, e Summer se odiava por saber que, um dia, isso iria mudar.

 

**O primeiro sinal** veio três meses antes. Escondida nos esgotos de Moghu, uma cidade evacuada próximo a Vacuo, olhou atentamente para a fogueira, suas filhas um pensamento constante em sua cabeça.

Sem comida, um Scroll quebrado e com sua arma destroçada por um Deathstalker, ela estava presa nos esgotos. Sair seria muito arriscado, quase impossível e ela não estava preparada para desistir de tal forma. Ela tocava levemente sua ferida - Um longo corte em seu abdômen, entre duas costelas. Não era fundo, mas doía e parecia não estancar - quando um som tão familiar e ao mesmo tempo tão nostálgico soou. 

Ela não precisava olhar para saber que um portal havia se formado. Ela conseguia imaginar sua parceira logo atrás, segurando sua espada em uma maneira calma, mas preparada para qualquer ataque. Usando um longo vestido preto, com corvos vermelhos desenhados. Ela conseguia imaginar seus olhos vermelhos e seu sorriso encantador, apesar de ser apenas um leve movimento de seus lábios.

\- Summer - Murmurou, em sua voz calma e profunda. Ela recusou-se a olhar, apesar de desejar mais que tudo. Ela não queria ver essa nova Raven, essa Raven tão similar e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente.

\- Uma tempestade está se aproximando - Disse ela em um tom sério, sem expressão. As duas sabiam do que ela falava, de quem. De repente, ela cortou o ar com sua espada, um novo portal se abrindo.

\- Sei que não quer falar comigo, mas isso é maior que nós duas. Vá para casa, antes que fique tarde. - Summer fechou os olhos lacrimejados, sabendo que em suas costas, raven apontava um de seus braços para o portal.

Lentamente, se levantou, agarrando a ferida em sua barriga. Mancando, ela atravessou o portal, mantendo seus olhos longe da amiga que não mais reconhecia.

O portal a levara para seu quintal, e ela abriu a porta de casa lentamente, sem saber como agir. Ruby nunca havia a visto machucada. Ela entrou em casa com passos lerdos, pesados, desejando com todo o seu ser que hoje Ruby tivesse decidido acompanhar Tai, ao invés de ficar em casa. 

\- Papai? - Ela ouviu a voz fina vindo do corredor, e soltou um suspiro doído, agarrando-se no balcão da pia. Ela mal conseguia se mover. A pequena garota logo apareceu na porta, curiosa e um pouco assustada. Ela arregalou seus olhos, no entanto, ao ver sua mãe sangrando. Summer tentou sorrir, tentou acalmá-la.

 

**Sua segunda chance** passou por seus olhos duas semanas depois. Summer ensinava Ruby a cozinhar quando recebeu uma chamada de sua antiga professora. A mensagem, codificada e desesperada só continha uma frase.

 

_ “Não venha para Haven. Atrás dos pratas. Cuidado”. _

O ultimato coincidiu com sua despedida. Agachada na porta de sua casa, Summer olhava suas filhas com um olhar pesado. Ruby olhava para baixo, segurando a mão de Taiyang, lágrimas se acumulando em seus olhos. Ao seu lado, Yang resmungava, chutando o chão com irritação

\- V..você prometeu… - Ruby murmurou, olhando para baixo. - Você disse que ia estar aqui 

\- Eu sei, querida - Disse Summer, olhando para os olhos prateados de Ruby, desejando que ela não os tivesse.  - Mas isso é importante. Só vai ser algumas semanas, eu prometo. -

\- M...mãe -  Yang disse, olhando para ela. - Por favor, fica… - Apertando os punhos, a garotinha loira olhou pra baixo, deixando uma lágrima cair.  - Vo..você não vai voltar - Yang soluçou, antes de sair correndo para o quarto dela.

\- Yang! - Summer levantou o braço, como se para impedi-la, mas mudou de ideia, deixando-o cair novamente. Ela olhou de volta para Ruby, vendo sua pequena filha chorar.

\- Me...Me desculpe…- Ela suspirou, uma respiração quebrada, sem fôlego. Ruby olhou para ela por um momento antes de correr atrás da Yang.

\- Eu vou cuidar delas. - Murmurou Tai, olhando para Summer. - Estaremos esperando por você. - Ela assentiu, levantando-se, colocando o capuz em sua cabeça para esconder seu rosto, suas lágrimas, e virou-se, deixando Taiyang na porta. 

Hesitando por uma última vez, Summer virou-se, percebendo que Ruby e Yang a olhavam pela janela.

 

Sua maior dor, seu maior arrependimento, não era os cortes ou as torturas em seu corpo, mas lembrar-se daqueles olhos molhados, encarando-a, implorando-a para ficar. Ela teve tantas chances de impedir, mas ela preferiu fazer nada. 

Suas mãos brilhavam enquanto ela cortava Grimm após Grimm, dando o seu máximo para sobreviver, mas ela sabia que dali não sairia viva. Não por causa dos Grimm, a grande onda de aberrações estava quase no final, mas porque seu sacrifício era a única coisa que poderia proteger Ruby. Cortando a cabeça do último Beowulf, ela rezou para que Ruby não seguisse seus passos, não descobrisse todos esses segredos.

Summer virou-se, vendo sua antiga parceira calmamente andando pela grama sangrenta. Sua armadura vermelha, tanto pela cor quanto pelo sangue, reluzia com os últimos raios de sol. Uma mão em sua espada enquanto a outra segurava a bainha, as duas arrependiam-se desta decisão.

\- Summer - Murmurou ela, chegando próximo o suficiente para que Summer pudesse sentir seu suspiro - Perdoe-me. - 

Summer fechou seus olhos, dando uma risada que engasgou-se com as lágrimas. 

\- Nós duas sabíamos que terminaria assim, Raven. Eu não a culpo. - Ela fitou os olhos avermelhados uma última vez, imaginando o que poderia ter sido. - Só...só faça um favor...Conte a elas. Quando for a hora, eu quero que elas saibam de tudo. - Raven assentiu, hesitando por um momento. 

Em um movimento fluido, ela puxou sua espada e se jogou para frente, beijando Summer enquanto sua espada perfurou seu coração. Curiosamente, não houve sangue. Com um clarão, Raven se encontrou sozinha no meio de uma clareira, segurando sua espada no ar. A única pista do que houvera era as pétalas brancas lentamente flutuando como flocos de neve. Raven guardou sua espada com seus olhos fechados, ajoelhando-se em silêncio. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fiz esse oneshot a um tempo atrás mas só terminei hoje, também está postado no Wattpad.


End file.
